riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Negative Kuki Sanban
Ikuk Nabnas (January 1994-) Negative Numbuh 3 is the evil twin of Numbuh 3 in the negative world. She might hate Rainbow Monkeys due to the fact that Positive Numbuh 3 likes the Rainbow Monkeys. Negative Numbuh 3, unlike Positive Numbuh 3, has no obvious feelings for Negative Numbuh 4 or Positive Numbuh 4. When Negative Numbuh 3 arrived, she carried a device that resembles to T.H.U.M.P.E.R. but the 'ammo' looked mad and evil. Negative Numbuh 3 acts like the Gothic Numbuh 3 in Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L. Apparently Negative Numbuh 1 thinks highly of her (or perhaps is simply just scared of her), because when positive Numbuh 4 crashes her against the wall, he says, "Y-you can't talk back to Negative Numbuh 3 like that!!!" Like the other negatives, Numbuh 4 was only able to tell it wasn't her positive counterpart because he could see the evil in her eyes that aren't in positive Numbuh 3's. Having to be last seen in Codename Kids Next Door Operation P.O.O.L Negative Numbuh 3 joined the Rivera Federation in hopes to gain Europe's love. Negative Numbuh 3 is both a monster and a which put together who dose not care about anything except for herself and Negative Numbuh 9 who is considered to be the Dark version of Young Rivera She is hot headed and is feared by almost all of the girls on Planet Rivera, she also can be a little bit over protective when it comes to Negative Numbuh 9. Relationship With Negative Numbuh 9 Positive Numbuh 3 A former Rival of Negative Numbuh 3 all ways tries to Assassinate Negative Numbuh 9 do to the fact of trying to keep the Negative side of the Universe under control. Negative Numbuh 3 does not take too kindly to Positive Numbuh 3's actions and tries to assassinate her during the Operation 3 Out But she survived, and again continues to hunt down Negative Numbuh 9. SECTOR V CAMPAIGN Sector V Positive Numbuh 3's Unit was attacked and Invaded by the Rivera Federation by Negative Numbuh 3 while the bulk of the Negative Numbuh 9's forces were engaged with Teletoons Canada. The Kids Next Door along with some assistance fought bravely from Negative Numbuh 3's attack but could not hold forever. After hammering her way into the Town of Sector V Positive Numbuh 9 rushes to warn the rest of the staff that the Rivera Federation was coming at fast speed. It wasn't log before Operation Hazzard was launched, and the Rivera Federation began to flood the whole tree house while Vehicles bombarded it from down below. Negative Numbuh 3 than orders the Rivera Federation forces to capture Positive Numbuh 9 alive, where he will die by her. Positive Numbuh 9 barley escapes with positive Numbuh's 4 and 3 in a Kids Next Door class S.C.A.M.P.E.R. As Positive Numbuh 9 escapes with Positives Numbuh's 3 and 4 they retreat to the tree house where they plan to make their final stand against the surging Rivera Federation Forces. Negative 9's Death During the Events Of The Battle Of Sector V Highland Rivera Gave command of the Attack To Negative 9 and Negative 3 who led the Invasion Of The Kids Next Door Universe. While the Bulk of the Rivera Federation forces were engaged at Teletoons Canada, Negative's 9 and 3 made tremendous progress On Sector V. However during as winter Approached Negative 9 was starting to get Tetchy with Negative Numbuh 2 on the his absences all the time, and later found out that he has been linking Rivera Federation Attack Plans to the Earth forces of Cartoon Network. Negative 9 arrived with an Ecto-1 at a bar In Rivera Federation Controlled Sector V Town. Negative 9 confronts Negative 2, after finding out that he is a traitor to the Rivera Federation. He acts normal at first until he manages to get that he needs from out of his mouth. After hearing too much B.S. He response by beating him up and ordering Negative to hand in his Rank Comandment. However as Negative 9 leaves he is Stopped by Negative 2 revealing that he has forgot to do something and shot him once with an A.R. Core Pistol sending him falling to the ground. "I forgot to Install Those Security Cameras At The R.Station" Negative 9 Response In A Weaken voice "Mother Fucker" and was shot 2 More Times by Negative 2. After shooting him to his death Negative 2 Tosses the A.R Core Pistol Out of sight grabs the radio from Ecto-1 who was sleeping during that time and makes a false report To Negative Numbuh 3. "Operative Down! Operative Down!! Negative 9's Been Shot! In the Alley Way Between John Arms And 7 Horace " ''He fires 2 Shots At nowhere acting as if he is trying to return fire at something. ''"Perpetrators! Young Harrison Rivera proceeding East On Jet Request Reinforcements Immediately!" Negative 2 Was never seen again after the shooting when Negative Numbuh 3 Automatically Arranged Negative 9's Funeral At Rivera Federation Controlled Sector V Park. His Death caused the Whole Rivera Federation Occupation of both Teletoons and Sector V to fall apart. RIVERA FEDERATION WITHDRAW Although it seemed to be lost the Rivera Federation was later struck from their rear by Teletoons Canada who apparently won the battle at Toronto.In which drove the Rivera Federation out of their country and back into the United States. Negative Numbuh 3 ordered a counter attack at Downtown Sector V, but it was no good Teletoons returned in greater numbers forcing Negative Numbuh 3 to abandon her plans from ever conquering the Codename Kids Next Door Universe.